


Quiet is always violent

by tieanoosearoundmymind



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Depression, Heavy Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieanoosearoundmymind/pseuds/tieanoosearoundmymind
Summary: I hate the sun but i will always love MY sun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the forest fic

"Fire isn't everything you think it is" Tyler said he was staring at the floor focusing on every line and every detail noticing every imperfection and flaw the ground had. 

"Tyler"  
"you think it's bad you think that it kills and burns, and hell I should be thinking that too but i'm not"  
"Tyler"  
"fire although yes it can do damage of course it also can bring warmth and light like the sun"  
"i love the sun"  
"actually i don't, i hate the sun, i love **MY**  sun"  
Tyler smiled and blushed a little  
"my sun has blue hair and brown eyes although you know his hair changes. My sun is better then **THE**  sun"  
"well was beter then the sun" he looked up at the man sitting across from him.  
The man sighed and looked doon at his feet.

"Tyler i know that you wanna talk about Josh" the man said 

Tyler winced 

"don't" 

"please, please, please don't" Tyler said looking back at the ground 

"i'm sorry Tyler, i am but you have to get used to his name i know it hurts that he's gone but you have to except it" the man said

Tyler didn't speak. He stood up and walked over to a window and stared up at the sky.

"I think that he went with the sun" Tyler said 

"I think that his heaven would be in the sun, making everyones day better giving me and everyone else light" Tyler said 

"Tyler your gonna hurt your eyes looking a the sun like that" the man said 

"No I won't" he said 

"Tyler we need to talk about not just Josh but your family" 

Tyler winced again

"I asked you nicely not to say that name" Tyler said his hands were shaking

"Tyler please come back and sit down" 

"Dr.Kane when is this over" 

"Tyler we have another hour till the session is over" Dr.Kane said 

"No thats not what i meant" Tyler said 

"I meant when is this over.... When do i get to see....him" he said. Tyler was still looking out the window 

"Tyler i know....he was your best friend but just becasuse he died doesn't mean you have to aswell" Dr.Kane said 

Tyler smiled and gased out the window driftig off into his day dreams even farther. 

"he wasn't just my best friend, he is my sun" Tyler paused 

"He was my sun" Tyler said 

"Tyler you talk about Josh alot but what about your family" Dr.Kane said 

"Mom.....I miss her" Tyelr said

"What about your father and siblings" 

"He wasn't my dad" Tyler yelled 

"Just because he got my mom pregnant doesn't make him my father" Tyler yelled he wrapped his arms around his stomach, and sat down and got into the fetal position. 

"he wasn't my dad" 

"I"m glad he died in the fire" Tyler said 

"Tyler you don't mean that" Dr.Kane said 

"Your right" Tyler said looking down at his wrists. 

His wrists were cut and bruised bandaids over some where his stiches were still healing.

"ok Tyler i think we've had enough for today" Dr.Kane said

Tyler walked out of the office his foster mom took his hand

"How was it Ty" she asked

"He said his name"

"He always says his name" Tyler said.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He got into the car with his foster mom, whos name was Afia  
"Tyler i talked with Dr.Kane" Afia said  
Afia was kind she had brown eyes dark skin and curly puffy black hair.  
"Tyler" she said  
"yea"  
"I said i talked to Dr.Kane after your session" she said  
"He said that you asked him when you could die"  
"yes" he said  
"I was being kind, see my family died without my permission and it hurt in my chest, so i wanted to know, when i can go"  
"Tyler no you can not just give up on life like this so easily" Afia said yelling  
tyler winced and covered his ears  
"Tyler Robert Joseph you promise me" she said still yelling  
"no please no i'm sorry i won't please don't hurt me please don't yell" Tyler said crying and screaming.  
Afia stopped the car by the side of the road.  
"shh shh shh Tyler baby relax i won't hurt you i promise" Afia said  
"Tyler i will never hurt you"  
that wasn't true. Because josh had hurt him when he died and he had promised to, to never ever ever hurt him but he did.  
Once again Tyler found himself gazing out the window staring directly into the sun thinking about his blue haired boy. He closed his eyes, and he could feel Josh's lips on his. Afia pulled into the driveway and Tyler got out of the car and walked into his foster home. He opened the door and walked in, he made a beeline for the stairs but his other foster mom Diana stopped him.  
"Tyler darling is that you" Diana said  
"Yea" he said  
"Hey baby boy, how was Dr.Kanes" she asked  
Tyler looke down as Afia walked in  
"Ty whats wrong what happened" Diana asked  
"Dr.Kane doesn't understand not to say his name" he said. He looked at his watch  
"NO" he screamed he pushed Diana out of the way and ran upstairs skipping steps. He ran into his room opened the shade and stared out of the window the sun was setting.  
Tyler closed his eyes  
"I love you, I love you I'm sorry, I love you please don't forget me I love you Josh I love you" he whispered tears falling in a constant stream down his face. He opened his eyes and saw the sun finally dissapear into the mountains.  
"Josh"


	3. Chapter 3

"JOSH" Tyler screamed he ran around the woods he was lost   
"JOSH" he screamed again he tripped over a root and fell.   
He lied on the ground crying, he had dirt all over him his tears turning into mud.  
"Josh" he cried  
"Josh" he kept whispering he felt a hand on his side and he woke up.   
"Tyler baby it's time to go see Dr.Kane again" Diana said.   
Tyler groaned and got up. Diana got out of his room. Tyler walked ovet to his dresser he opened it and grabbed a shirt and pants an put it on. Tylers closet was filled with joshs clothes Tyler kept them and smelled them everyone once and while because it smelled like Josh. Tyler grabbed a sweatshirt, well not his but josh's sweatshirt that he wore. Tyler walked downstairs and saw Dr.kane in the house.   
"what" Tyler said   
"Tyler Dr.Kane is gonna go upsairs with you and your gonna have the session in your room.   
"No" Tyler said   
"Why" Dr.Kane said   
"because you'll take all of his things away" Tyler said   
"Tyler whats yours is yours i won't take that away"  
"You won't take him away" Tyler said   
"I won't" he said   
they went upstairs into the room. Dr.Kane walked in and his jaw dropped when he looked at Tylers mirror, all along the mirror were pictures of him and Josh. Tyler took one of the photos down and gave it to Dr.Kane   
"Thats him, thats my sun"   
"Tyler why do yu call him your sun" Dr.Kane said looking at the photo   
Tyler sighed   
"Beacause everything was black, my life no one liked me and my dad he was angry. I felt alone and like i was locked in the sadness and then josh came into my life and there was a sun, there was light and everything seemed better"   
"He called me his stars because i made something beauatiful in the dark times something worth living for" Tyler looked at the photos on the mirror.   
"Tyler i see why he made you so happy" Dr.Kane said   
Tylers eyes swelled with tears.   
"I miss him" he said tears falling down his cheeks  
"Tyler theres something we haven't gone over" Dr.Kane said   
Tyler looked down  
"what happened with the fire how did they die"  
"We were at my sisters new apartment, it was really shitty, so there was some problems with everything her furncace had faulty parts and it caught on fire, we didn't know until it was to late"   
Tyler said staring at the wall he had tears falling he gasped and sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands.   
"Tyler i'm sorry if your not ready to talk about it then its ok" Dr.kane said.   
Tyler opend his closet and grabbed a sweatshsirt and held it and cried into it, he sat back down on the bed.   
"Leave" he said   
"Tyler i am so-"   
"LEAVE" Tyler screamed   
Dr.kane left the room and walked downstairs where Diana and Afiya were wating   
"what is going on" they asked   
"i thought he was ready but he wasn't" Dr.Kane said   
Tyler was shaking and screaming images of josh screaming at him to get out. The fire had been put out before anyone got burnt but his dad had gotten to much smoke in his lungs and passed out. His siblings and mom had gone to see where the fire was coming from and they didn'y come back and josh, josh was yelling at Tyler to leave to run, while he tried to find his siblings but Tyler wouldn't move so they stayed in the room with the smoke and they had died from smoke inhaltion everyone except for Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler watched the sun go down, Dr.Kane had him on at least 5 differente medications that made him feel.....funny. Tyler stared at the sun crying and thinking. He didn't sleep because whenever he did he woke up screaming....loud. The sun was setting and Tyler watched. He climbed out of his window and down onto the lawn he walked on his street alone as the sun went down he wanted to clear his head, btu somehwo it only got more cloudy. He saw josh's house the sun was going down, he remebered Josh and him playing there as kids, the sun was even farther down, he rmeberred josh dying holding Tylers hand, the sun was gone. Tyler started running down the street he was screaming and crying he reach the woods and he screamed.  
"Josh please" he screamed Tyler ran farther in the forest tripping over roots and stumps. he felt the scrpes of branches run across his face and hands. "You said you would't leave me" he screeched He looked up at the sky the starsand moon were being covered by the clouds. "Theres no light again" he whispered defeated Tyler reached the end of the woods and reached a cliff. "please don't be gone please tell me where to go" he looked down at the rushing water. It seemed like it would be warm, Tyler liked warm things.  
So Tyler took another step and fell down into the ocean.

\--------  
Dr.Kane was sitting in the back crying more then he ever had while the priest talked. Diana and Afia sat up front sobbing. Josh's parents were crying as well it was a small funeral to be fair but Tyler never liked large crowds. Tyler stood in the back of the church holding a bluw haired boys hand  
"they miss me" tyler said to him  
"Not as much as i missed you" Josh said  
"Josh where is heaven" tyler asked  
"Where ever you want it to be my star" Josh said  
Tyler kissed him  
"I wanna go somewhere where you will be the only sun i need"

"somewhere where they won't get us" Tyler said   
"who" asked Josh   
"The ones who always say your name"   
Tyler stared at the back of Dr.kanes head until he turned around. DR.Kane took a dept bretahe and swore he smelled smoke   
"The sun burns"


End file.
